The Darkest Day
by NeverBell
Summary: "Death isn't the end. Birth isn't even the beginning. There is never a beginning or an ending to any one thing. Everything is tied together. So I guess I'll start at my beginning.." Ocean blue snap open and with the wave of one seemingly dainty hand the world frosts over as the moon takes over the sun, leaving the world in total darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n) This is my first story EVER on FFnet, so I hope you enjoy it. If you find in grammatical mistakes let me know! So I can be a better writer.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE THINGS METIONED THAT BELONG TO AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS A STUFFED MONKEY NAMED TAILS.**

**CHAPTER ONE: A Pure Beauty**

* * *

_"Death isn't the end." A single petal taps the surface of the water. "Birth isn't even the beginning." A mocha colored hand moves slowly to catch another petal that falls from the ancient tree. "There simply is never a beginning or an ending to any one thing." Deep blue eyes stare blankly out to the pond before it. The wind gives a sudden lurch causing more of the delicate flowers to lose their place among the heavens meeting the ground with a sigh. Dark brown curly hair joins them in their dance merrily bouncing to and fro. A frown mars a beautiful face before being replaced with a tiny smile of acceptance. "Everything is tied together." Blue eyes close their windows, while ears take in everything. "So I guess we'll start at my beginning..." Ocean blue snap open and with the wave of one seemingly dainty hand the world frosts over as the moon takes over the sun, leaving the world in total darkness._

* * *

"THIEF."

I dodge the oncoming fire ball with an awkward body twist that I'm sure I'll feel in the morning. The smell of smoke lets me know another one is on the way and I let out an exasperated sigh. In the Southern Water Tribe, my father's home country, they would have given up by now or at least they would be bending something I could throw back. Fire Nation merchants, for some odd reason, are very persistent and tend to send unending balls of flame. My feet start to protest any further movement.

The melon in my hand is huge and would be enough to feed me for a least three days, so I push on. Another fireball almost catches the end of my Earth Kingdom clothes, which are better suited for this weather then my thicker Water Tribe ones. They still absorb heat like a sponge being a dark jewel green. I would prefer the lighter blues of the tribes to the rich greens of my mother's kingdom in this inferno. A quick glance around reveals people slowly gathering into a crowd which is a positive negative kind of thing. Rocks hidden in the dirt poke holes into my bare feet and I curse as the newest fireball singes my hair. Crap, I really need to lose this guy.

The sun is contributing to my upcoming doom. It shines brightly giving the merchant strength while only slowing me down further. People have started to come out of their little shops and homes to swarm around the same thing as the others before. Making it harder not to drop the melon and harder for the man chasing me to aim at me. Seeing as there isn't any kind of festival it can only be the royal family which makes this my lucky day. A smirk graces my face as the perfect idea forms. No one comes near the royal caravans which provides the perfect escape route. I shove my way thought the crowd as gently as I can, while the merchant gets stuck between angry people. When, I'm close enough to one of them, I take a moment to enjoy the rare show of opulence in the middle class. The thing shimmers as if decked out completely in jewels and dragons dot the surface of each one. I know from my brief schooling that they only carry one person at a time. The workers carrying the family eyes the crowd warily-nearly daring someone to touch their fancy rides.

I can never ignore a dare, but to avoid going to prison (again) or becoming a concubine I have to evaluate. In the current royal family there are four members: Fire Lord Katsu, Fire Lady Akemi, Crown Princess Hikari, and Prince Ryuu. The prince's caravan is the smallest, so I break out into a sprint towards it. Evil merchant guy follows, but unlike me halts as soon as he comes within five feet of the royal party. I, on the other hand, keep going before launching myself over the prince's carrier. My heart beats loudly in my chest. If I don't make it, I'm going to jail and Jun will never let me out of his sight again. For a brief second, calm blue meet golden awe. I spare their owner a mischievous wink as my feet hit the ground hard with the melon firmly in my hand. People give me a wide berth as I continue my way through the stone maze to finally reach freedom.

* * *

The small hovel that I call home, until I can actually go back home, isn't much compared to the house I lived in with my dad in the water tribe, but is better than the hole I lived in in the Earth Kingdom after he had died. I lived with my mom's parents briefly before fleeing as my mother had prior to me. Ever since then I became a...borrower of sorts.

A small futon serves its dual purpose in the furthest corner of the room, while a small table sits in front of it. The walls are bare, but painted a warm golden color. My worldly possessions sit in a plain cotton sack. It's really nothing more than the necklace my dad made for my mom, a set of clothes from both of their respective nations, my mom's favorite combs, and my dad's favorite hunting knife. A bucket of water sits in front of the open window and with great care I lower the melon into the bucket before cooling the water slightly. My reflection stares up at me with a blank expression, before I crack a small smile. Everyone always said that even though I had my dad's eyes, I was my mother's daughter. Everything from stubby nose to my round eyes. My dad gave me his water tribe coloring and dark brown hair that is always pulled back into a braided bun. Both tunic and trousers stick uncomfortably on my skin as my heart beat starts to slow down from the adrenaline of the chase. I stop my self-evolution, instead counting the coins in my hand.-courtesy the useful crowd and the angry merchant. I add up 10 gold pieces and 12 copper ones, more than enough for me to invest in some proper clothing.

I wait an hour before going back to the streets again- avoiding the main road. The sun is still beating down harshly on my poor body, but it has cooled somewhat. When I make it to the central plaza, there's barely enough space to breath. The Fire Nation Plaza is visited all over the world by every nation due to its large supply of clothing, trinkets, weapons, and other things relating to each nation. I squeeze my way through the crowd to a stand selling lighter material for clothing and fabric. They come in a variety of vibrant colors and are less likely to give me heat stroke. Most of the one's I chose vary in shades of blue and green with a shock of red or gold every once in a while. With an arm full of my purchases, I slink out onto a back road that gets me home in a breeze.

I managed to swipe a bowl noodles on my way out and I severely hope they aren't spicy. I really dislike spicy food which is a major problem when you're living in the Fire Nation. Breaking my chopsticks I look patiently to the sky as it goes through a metamorphism of colors. When I'm done I still sit there watching patiently till the moon is at it's highest point. Only when I hear the beating of wings, can my eyes close without resistance and I grin as a solid thump hits the stone panels.

* * *

The next day, I quickly force my eyes open as I prepare to work (yes I have a job, stealing is a hobby) at the Capitol's best teashop, The Four Seasons. Workers are required to be there at the break of down, firebender or not, to serve the customers that come that early. I dash towards the building standing proudly at the center of the plaza with a symbol displaying all four elements together unison. Fire Lord Katsu is a big supporter of all the nations working together to bring a brighter future to the world and all the great leaders respect him greatly. He opened up places like the Four Seasons and The Plaza to show how much it really means to him.

"You're late."

The only thing I dislike about the shop is my supervisor, Xue. Then again, he doesn't like me either.

"No I'm not."

His ember eyes narrow haughtily at me with a smirk already on his face.

"You are supposed to be here before the sun rises."

It is way too early in the morning for this. I'm never here on time and I'll probably never get here on time. The other workers have similar thoughts as they roll their eyes as Xue rants while I ignore him like a pro. When he's done yapping I tie my apron around my waist and prepare for the morning tea. It has to be done a certain way every day or I'll get another lecture. So, I signal my coworker, Kai, to light the stoves. Instantly flames burst to live and he goes back to preparing the snacks. Kai and I live near each other and have become friends. Sometimes he crashes at my place to attempt to get me to come early to work; other times he's dragging me around trying to show me the best spots of the Fire Nation 've known each other for three and half months. Oddly enough every time I see him, he's bruised in some way or form, but I don't ask and he doesn't tell-everyone is entitled to their secrets.I wave some water into the pot, letting it come to a boil as I gather the right leaves. The constant tea making goes on for three hours straight before the first customer comes. Luckily for me (sarcasm), I only work the tables during the lunch rush; so, for now I just take to go orders and listen to the town gossip.

"Did you hear about what happened to Mr. Satoshi?"

"No what happened?"

This comes from my favorite duo of old ladies. Their a very good information source and can tell you everything about anyone.

"Some kid stole his prized melon." I feel my entire body tense up.

Kai notices and quickly puts the dots together (he is very aware of my hobby). A disapproving scowl is directed my way, and give him a shrug. I pretty sure Mr. Sato-whatever wont die from this one melon gone missing. He rolls his eyes at me before heading over to the two's table.

"What can I get you two ladies?"

They stop talking about poor Satoshi and instead coo over Kai. Before I can even let out a single snicker, the dictator is standing before me.

"Misumi-" My eye starts twitching. "-your shift starts soon, stop wasting time and get prepared. You don't want me to have to contact Jun."

I really don't want him to contact Jun, so I give him a stiff nod. Jun keep tabs on me, now that I'm out of prison. He contacts me, and apparently Xue, to see how I'm doing and to remind me of what would happen if I don't keep a low profile.

I go back to making tea, while practicing smiles on the shiny reflective stone. It's harder than it looks. I want to water whip half the people in the face, and they are all just so annoying. My grin has changed from welcoming to savage.

"I think I know why Xue never calls you by your name." I nearly jump out of my skin.

"What's that suppose to me?" My eyes slant and start to loose their usual blue. "And don't sneak up on me."

"Well Mizumi means pure beauty and you definitely not pure if that smile was anything to go by."

I turn with a huff and begin to brew with much more vigor than what's required.

"You are a beauty though." A knife lodges itself in the wall behind him, but he doesn't even flinch. Instead, he laughs.

I duck my head down lower to hide my embarrassment. Sometimes, I really can't stand him.

* * *

**(a/n) I hope you enjoyed :P. **

**1-like Zuko's when he was a kid and he had a long pony tail. The two odd short hairs. This also appears when his hair is put in a topknot for the Fire Lord Ceremony :D. **

** -LADFA out**

**UPDATE: I EDITED OUT MOST OF THE CHAPTER, DUE TO SOME ISSUES I HAD WITH IT. SOME THINGS DID CHANGE SINCE I HAD TO MAKE UP FOR THE GIANT CHUNCK THAT I TOOK OUT. THE SECOND CHAPTER IS ON IT'S WAY**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n) Hey guys. The second installment of the Darkest Day is here. Special thanks to The Whistful Bloom-my beta.**

**Chapter Two: Ties**

* * *

"Mizu, you have a scroll."

The only person that sends me scrolls is Jun, my watcher. I rarely ever see him in person on purpose. Officially, we've only met twice, but he always send me letters to check up on me. Kai tosses it to me without looking up from his spice chopping. His customary dark hair bouncing slightly as he works. I catch it with ease, noticing a hand shaped bruise on the boy's neck before ripping open the seal. I tuck a stray strand a her, before wiping my dirty palms on my pale red apron.

_Mizumi,_

_It seems the Fire Capital is doing wonders for you. Remember your manners, and listen to your boss. I won't be there to bail you out this time. I'm counting on you to do your best, so you can return as soon as possible. _

_ -Jun Shi_

It's all ways the same thing with him. Be respectful, stay out of trouble, listen. I know the consequences, if anything went wrong. Being sentenced to death is the kindest of them. I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so I have to keep a low profile. I knead the dough with more force as another strike of pain splits my head in half. I've been having them on and off all morning, and now they are really starting to irk me. Kai shoots me a concerned look which I return with a glare. He hasn't asked me what's wrong, even though I can feel he wants to. He probably knows that if he asks I'll use it to trap him. The firebender turns away from me.

"Misumi." Dough splashes everywhere.

Why does he always do that? It's bad enough that he refuses to say my given name, but sneaking up behind me is taking things too far.

"Yes Xue, sir."

He gives the room a disgusted glance before transferring said glance to me.

"In a few weeks there we will be serving at Palace for a party, so brush up on your skills, and do everything exactly as you're told in preparation. We will discuss this in detail on the night of and the night before the party. Understand?"

I give him a brisk nod. With one last sneer, he leaves from the tea area and goes back to welcoming the guests.

"I can't wait till the party."

Kai has finished all his chopping and now sits on the countertops, watching as I try to scrape the dough together again. Instead of answering I continue with preparing the dough for baking. Five batches later, and I'm rushing around serving the patrons. Unluckily my favorite gossip girls only come in the morning. The afternoon rush is too much for their "delicate bodies".

Kai has lost the limp, but the swelling around his usually amber eyes make the younger crowd of girls to swoon. They think he's some badass that takes people on left and right. If only they knew. We slide by each other with practiced elegance and serve our opposite tables.

"I know for a fact the prince is asking my father for my hand as we speak."

If the two old ladies are my favorite customers, then Lady Kimoko is my least favorite. She randomly started showing up here about two weeks ago. Talking with Hikari only showed that she came to catch the prince here, hoping trap him into conversation.

"How may I serve you, Lady Kimiko?"

I don't know if it's because she can feel my dislike for her, but she has no trouble in returning the feeling. Her eyes linger on me, lips curling in distaste, and all her little groupies do the same.

"We would like jasmine tea, since it's my future husband's favorite."

I really feel bad for the unlucky sap. Maybe he's hiding from her, I know I would. I, only serve her tea and I can't get away fast enough.

Kai grins cheekily at me from the other side of the room. It's so not fair. "Enjoying yourself, Mizu."

"Bite me."

By the time I make it back to the table, the girls are in full swing.

"You know little tea person should feel so honored to be serving the future princess." Ocean blue turn frosty.

They all burst out into giggles. Xue glares daggers into my back.

"Go get us more tea."

I happily leave trying to avoid making a scene. Back in the tea room, I forcefully chop the jasmine leaves.

"Don't blow it, Mizumi."

The knife falls into the basin with clatter as I throw Xue an icy glare. The use of my actually name doesn't go unnoticed.

"I won't."

"Good."

The rest of the day, Kai walks on eggshells around me; while Xue gives me firm glowers. After work, I stroll alone. Kai left before me in a hurry, probably trying to escape me dragging him back to my place. The streets are filled with laughing friends and family, while I walk alone. I ignore the welcoming smiles or even worse the pity filled stares. I didn't come here to make friends. The sky turns its signature midnight blue and the stars twinkle merrily about the moon. Only when the moon sits high in the sky do I decide to go home.

* * *

I go into my apartment expecting to see exactly what I saw. A beaten up Kai lying on my sofa. As I look at him, I feel the rare feeling of guilt sneak up on me and before I know it-I'm healing him. Carefully, as to not wake him up, I remove his top layer of clothing. My water encased palm glows slightly as I move from wound to wound. I found some cracks in his ribs, but I leave those alone. I haven't exactly been taught how to heal broken bones yet, and I don't want to make it worse. I let him have my futon, (once again), before the nightly thud occurs. My eyes close soon afterwards.

The next morning, I wake up before Kai. To me, that is an amazing accomplishment. The sun hasn't even started peeking out yet. I take my time getting dressed, before using Kai's favorite entrance, the window. A soft landing, then I'm off. When I get to the tea shop, the only person there is Xue. He looks at me like I'm a spirit, before ushering me inside. He makes me prepare everything as punishment for coming late all the other times, when I clearly have the ability to make it on time.

"You shouldn't be late. You could miss something important."

Three hours later the morning workers arrive. I help them set up the tables as well as I can. An hour later Kai appears, looking as refreshed as I've ever seen him.

"Morning Mizu." His good mood must be contagious. "Hello, Kai."

Then we set off to work. We finish earlier than usual-

"Because someone finally came to work on time"

"Shut up."

-and had time to actually sit around.

"You should come early all the time." I don't dignify that with a response.

I get another scroll from Jun during this time. I only open it after I shoo Kai away. He knows that I'm not exactly an honest person, but he doesn't need to know everything. It contains the same message as the ones before them. Mind your manners, keep your nose clean, blah, blah, blah. All the messages are exactly the same. The only one that was different was the first one.

_Mizumi,_

_Do not cause trouble while you're in the fire nation. You only have to do this last year and then you will once again be free. You are there to work, not make friends. Do not make any close ties, since you will not be there long._

_ -Jun_

At the time, I could only think about have Jun should have known me better. I felt belittled, so I made sure to ignore everyone, but Kai, little jerk, somehow wormed his way in. He notices my mood change and sends me a broad smile.

"Mizu." I tense as he wraps me in a hug. "If you spin me, I will hurt you." He grins.

"You could never hurt me. You love me remember?" _Don't make any close ties._

I shake Jun's warning out of my head, before going back to relaxing on the roof.

"Misumi. Kai. The customers won't wait for you two to finish sun bathing."

"Yes sir."

The day starts up smoothly. Kai doesn't spin me. Xue doesn't constantly berate me, and Lady Kimiko doesn't make an appearance. I don't want to get my hopes up, just in case the spirits would suddenly give her the urge to come. And guess what, they did. At little bit after noon, she arrived with her lackeys.

"Tea person, set up our table."

She didn't specify who she meant so I made a mad dash for the kitchen. Apparently, a certain firebender had the same idea.

"No way Mizu." Kai tries elbow me out of the way.

"I am not serving her Kai."

"Well I'm not."

"Pleaaaseee." I send him my best doe eyed look. "Not working."

"What are you two doing?"

Today just keeps getting better.

"Kai, go serve the lady." A smug smile graces my face.

"Misumi go dump the water containers and start the repair on the nice uniforms for the party."

Still better than serving that spoiled brat.

* * *

**(a/n) That's it. Hope you enjoy. I'll update soon. -Never Bell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Took awhile but here we go. Thanks again to The Wistful Bloom.**

**Chapter 3: Karma**

* * *

A small note is on the table for when Kai wakes up. I rush out of the building, eager to fill my empty tummy. Obviously, I'm not going to the tea shop. I'm truly very sick of tea. Since it's still fairly early in the morning, you'd think only a few people would be out. Wrong. The Fire Nation, they wake with the sun. I prefer waking with the moon. Unluckily, my rent prevents me from being nocturnal. I get to the main square without a second glance. No one probably paid any attention to what happened, anyway. The Plaza is as active as ever. I head over to a stand selling rice and buy about two bags. Next, I stock up on some herbs. Finally I get some odds and ends to mend clothes with, because Kai is starting to mumble about holes in his.

I carry my stuff close to me, wary of thieves. I make it back to my small home with everything to find Kai up and eating rice. He all but jumps to help me carry the stuff in, but I wave him off. It's our lazy morning, and he still can't just sit down and be lazy. Someone needs to help the poor guy. After putting all the food away, I head to the only other room.

"Take off your clothes."

His face flushes, before hesitantly doing as I asked. When he was only in his undergarments, I threw a blanket at him. I took the clothes and carefully started to fix them up. He watched me for at least ten minutes, before playing with a little ball of fire. I didn't mind much since most buildings here are made of stone. If we were at the ice city back home, I probably would have hit him in the face. Today, I'll cut him some slack.

"Mizumi, I'm bored."

I ignore him in favor of stitching.

"Mizu, I'm serious." I seriously don't care.

I hiss slightly as I turn to glare at him, managing to stick myself with the needle.

"Oops."

I glare. He sits still, nervously waiting for me to hit him. Instead I continue working. He slowly relaxes.

"Are you done yet?"

He better not start. As if he can read my mind, he doesn't. Instead his amber eyes flick around the room, trying to find something to entertain himself with. When they zone in on my bag, I almost throw the sewing down.

"Why don't you go meditate?"

He seems to ponder this idea before shrugging in agreement. As he does that, I finish with his clothes. I don't tell him I'm done, since I enjoy the silence too much. My eyes flutter close, and I resist weakly. It's not long before I'm asleep.

"MIZUMI."

I snap my eyes open in a flash, whipping out an ice blade. Kai looks at me with wide eyes. I notice he's in his uniform and with a curse I rush to get ready. He's nowhere to be seen. Ugh. Leaving me to suffer. I jump out of the window, rushing after the fire bender. When we're side by side, he throws me a smile. I, on the other hand, throw him a frown.

"You left me. Because?"

His smile turns sheepish. We make it on time and Xue looks at us reproachfully. He gives our orders for today, before going back to greeting guests.

It was around an hour later when the practically glowing Lady Kimiko pulled along a reluctant prince. I lift the teapot, so that it covers my face. Kai gives me a look before he too spots the young royal. "It serves you right." Even though he knows my hobby, he doesn't approve at all. Regardless, I really can't afford to go to jail. Jun would pitch a fit and leave me here. All my work would have been for nothing. "Kai. Serve them, please." I give him my best pout.

"No."

He then smugly goes back to the tearoom.

"You, there! Come serve us."

The prince looks ready to run and I surely don't blame him. Kimiko has a firm grip on his arm and talks ridiculously fast. She keeps making 'eyes' at him. I hear Kai's gagging as he watches from the tea room.

"Coming, Lady Kimiko."

My smile is already pasted on, so I am ready to go. As I head to the table, I can feel golden eyes zoning in on me. Crap.

"Get the usual. Quickly, now."

"Yes Miss."

I practically sprint away.

"Kai please. He know it's me. HE KNOWS."

I'm in a full blown panic. What if he shouts out melon thief and guards magically appear? My eyes keep flashing between frost and ocean. It seems like I can't get enough air in my lungs. The entire plan is going to collapse if I get arrested. They are going to kill me. "Calm down Mizu. I'm going." Amber eyes look at me worriedly. I nod slowly.

"I'm calm."

He throws me another worried glance, before heading out to serve the tea. I peek out of the little window that lets us see into the shop. Lady Kimiko hasn't noticed the switch, being too busy 'wooing' Prince Ryuu. However, the prince narrows his eyes at Kai, before glancing around the room. I duck when his eyes reach the window.

"Your highness, do you need anything?"

That has definitely earned Kai brownie points. The prince glares, while he grins innocently.

"No, thank you."

Wow I didn't know upper-class people even knew that word. But... then again, I've only met Kimiko.

"Misumi, why are you not working?"

The spirits must really really hate me. What did I ever- well, scratch that. I have a pretty good idea what I did. Why does Xue have to be here now?

"Doing inventory."

Even I think that sounds like bull. Apparently he agrees, because he points towards the serving area with a scowl. I curse my fate. Slowly, as to not draw suspicion to myself, I make my way to the recently filled table.

"How may I help you?"

They give me their orders and I shuffle away to the tea room ducking behind other waiters and customers.

"Y'know you owe me big."

Kai is brewing more jasmine tea for the noble brat.

"I know." He lets out a dreary sigh.

"Well, at least I don't have to go home with her."

We both shuddered at that.

"I wonder how she caught him."

"Maybe she asked her dad to set them up?"

Jeez, she really couldn't take a hint. The pot whistled and Kai groaned before reluctantly starting to collect the pot.

"Hey, let me take this pot and you can take mine when it's done."

My people had ordered jasmine too, so it wouldn't be a big deal. I soon found myself swept up in a hug.

"Thank you!"

I give him a small smile before heading out with the tea. I dodge through the bustling people making my way over to my table. I gingerly pour each individual tea, before leaving with a bow.

"Tea person." I stumble but keep walking.

Maybe she isn't talking to me

"You with the bun."

There are lots of people with buns.

"Blue eyes."

Crap.

I'm the only person here with those. As I march over, cursing my good deeds, my blue eyes quickly turn gray.

"Yes, my Lady."

She doesn't even spare me a glance.

"Tea, now."

The prince glances me over, briefly hesitating at eyes that aren't blue. I quickly pour the tea into the cups with the hope of dashing away.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you have a blue-eyed relative living with you?" He doesn't recognize me.

"No, your highness." He narrows golden eyes at me looking for any signs of a lie.

"Thank you, miss."

"The pleasure is mine, your highness."

After rising from my little bow, I walk back to the tea room at a moderate pace. If I walk too fast, he'll know something's up.

"Kai, he doesn't know it's me." He looks at me dubiously.

"How could he not?" By now, my eyes are probably back to normal, which is good.

"Maybe I'm just lucky." Soon the two left and I was free again.

"Misumi you have to close up shop tonight."

I gave Xue a glare when he wasn't looking, before finishing up the dishes.

"Later, Mizu."

I put the dishes up once they are dry before heading out the door. I make sure to lock all the doors and exists. As I turn to leave the building, I notice a shadow trying to catch up to me. I can either run or fight... and possibly get jailed for 'disturbing the peace'. Run it is, then.

I dash down the streets, carefully avoiding in dead ends. After a quick thinking, I make a sudden right turn. I keep running, looking behind me and not in front. It's only my bad karma that could possibly have me running face first into the guy. I pulled away, expecting some sort of assassin, only to come face to face with Kai.

"You jerk."

He smiles bashfully at me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." I glare.

"I bought food."

He's forgiven.

We walk the rest of the way home, munching on delicate looking cakes that look even better than the ones we make at the shop. At home we settle down with happy bellies.

"Hey, Mizu."

I glance over to find him already snuggled up. He gives me a blinding smile, before leaving his nest of comfort and wrapping me in another hug which quickly turns into him messing up my hair. Finally, I get away with a huff to find him laughing at me. His laughter stops, replaced with a smug smile.

"The prince said that he would rather you stop stealing from his city, and work on your customer service."

My eyes felt like they might fall out of their sockets.

"He also said you shouldn't lie so much." Kai then proceeded with his laughter while I huffed away in embarrassment.

This is all Karma's fault.

* * *

**(A/N) Yay finally posted. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n) Hey I'm back here's the next chapter of TDD. Special thanks to The Wistful Bloom who edited this chapter. **

**Chapter 4: Of Tours and Hair**

* * *

_Mizumi_

_Have you been on a castle tour, yet? I've heard that it's quite the attraction! Please be careful, and stay out of trouble. I won't be there to bail you out. _

_ -Jun_

I toss the scroll with the others before pulling my hair up and away into bun. The smell of cooked food is practically calling me into the tiny kitchen. Kai stands in front of the small pit, making what appears to be noodles.

Crap.

I'm no expert chef or anything, but I know noodles take a while to cook. Another pressing issue is that firebenders are known to spice up their noodles. I have no idea if he likes spices or not. Glumly, I go back to the bigger room, before sloughing down on the floor. Whether it's spicy or not, I'm hungry- so I'll have to tough it out.

Ever since Kai told me about what the prince had said, I've been slightly jumpy. The prince himself hasn't come around again, thank La. He probably found a better hiding place from Lady Kimiko. Unconsciously, I start bending little water bubbles. I freeze and unfreeze them, watching the particles expand and compress.

"Mizu, food."

Finally- I could eat a whole bear. My tummy seems to agree, judging from the loud gurgles. When Kai sets the bowl in front of me, I all but leap at it. It wasn't even that spicy- another plus for team Mizumi.

"Either I'm a really good cook, or you've gone insane."

I'm too busy stuffing my face to even give him any sort of reply. Today's a day off. No going in later, or having the night shift. It's actually a day off. Well... for me, at least. Kai is going to go in later, since he really needs the money- but he didn't want me to be alone. Probably wants to make sure I don't steal something else. I smile as I slurp down the last of my noodles.

"You're a great cook, Kai."

He flushes, before looking down into his own bowl. He never could take compliments well. He was wearing casual, yet typical, red clothing. I on the other hand decided to show my inner Water Nation Pride.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"We're going on a tour of the palace."

Before he could make any smart remarks, I went to wash my bowl. When I came back, he was dressed and ready to go. He opened the door, ushering me out first. Then we set off to the plaza. We got various reactions as we walked down the path. Most were simply curious. Others were giggling. I ignored them. When we reached the ticket stand, most people had already bought theirs.

"Two tickets for the tour please." Kai said, while I looked around.

Most of the people on the tour were either from a different nation, or just really loved their country. I met the blue eyes from some Water Tribe people, and they returned warm smiles.

"Let's go Mizu."

With a soft tug, we were standing with the others at the palace gates. The actual palace was bigger in person. It was made of the finest materials anywhere. The servants were clad in simple red tunics, while those of higher status didn't even glance our way. We walked past the front gardens in awe. The flowers were numerous and plentiful. Small animals lazily hung about in trees, before flying away.

"Please do not harass anyone you see in the palace. Violators will be publicly flogged."

The tour led us into the rooms briskly, barely letting us see anything, but I tried to see as much as I could. I looked at the numerous paintings that lined the walls, the ornate doors that lead to war rooms, bath houses, studies, beds, kitchens... When we got to the training room, we finally had a break. Inside, the Crown Princess was practicing her bending. She gave us a small smile, before going into form. Just by looking at her, you could tell she was on her way to being a master. Her movements were graceful, yet fierce. The fire whipped around her, obeying her every command without any hesitation. Her teacher watched her with critical eyes. He wrote down notes every two seconds and I couldn't help but wonder what he could possibly be writing. Her style was perfect.

"Princess, you've improved greatly."

With a crisp nod, the princess left with a swish of ebony hair. The tour guide quickly shuffled us out, before leading us to the grand ballroom. No words could describe how truly magnificent it was. As before, we were marched out in a hurry. We didn't go to any royal bedrooms, but I had a general idea as to where they were. For the final part of the tour, we were allowed to wonder through the gardens. Almost immediately I was swept into a spinning hug. I gave a shout of protest, but it was useless.

"WE'RE FINALLY FREE!"

People gave us some odd looks. I started laughing, even when he put me down. We were both in a fit of giggles on the greenest grass in the Fire Nation. It took us a while to calm down from the craziness of it all. Once we did stop laughing, we watched the sky. It was an impossible shade of blue, with few clouds. The sun happily showered us in its waves.

"Mizu, what's it like out there?"

Lazily I roll over onto my side.

"It's big."

He snorted.

"Seriously, it's huge. There's so many places and people, each one different... and yet we live in peace."

My voice got softer towards the end as I heard the soft gentle breathing of Kai. I look over to see him fast asleep. Others are having picnics and running around. Too lazy to join them, I prepare myself to join Kai in dreamland.

"Are you here to steal something?"

I close my eyes tighter, hoping that it's just a dream. When a foot taps my arm, I let the sense of doom take over.

"Why would I do that, your highness?"

"Stop playing around. Are you here to steal, or not?"

His voice never rises above a whisper.

"I'm on a tour of the palace."

Why hasn't anyone noticed the prince snooping about?

"That doesn't comfort me. Get out." I open my eyes to find a golden glare aimed at me.

"I can't just leave my friend."

Mentioning names would land me in more trouble. He spares Kai a glance, before shrugging.

"He can get out too."

His face is carefully blank, so I give him one of my own glares.

"I paid good money to be here, your fireness."

The last bit may have been a tad mocking. He only gave me another blank look. I turn away from him and into Kai's shoulder. I don't care if it's rude-I'm sleepy. A soft thump is all I hear- he's sat down. Is he in some type of disguise? I really didn't get a good look, but I refuse to look again. His firebender heat hitting my back makes me squirm closer to Kai. It doesn't really makes sense, since Kai is just as hot as he is, but there's a little comfort in someone friendly.

"Is he your betrothed?"

Despite not wanting to see him, I whip around to give him a glare. I would hit him if I wouldn't risk being beaten into a pulp.

"No, then. Doesn't that make you an old maid?"

How does he know about Water Tribe customs? Then again, he is a prince. Princes should know about the other nations. He's a little off on the old maid thing, though. I still have two years. My eyes start to close again. A hand touching my hair jerks me back awake. He doesn't remove it and continues whatever it is he's doing.

"Water Tribe traditionally wears braids."

He picks up one of my long braids, touching the beads that are woven in. My bodies starts to shut down again. He can study my hair all he wants, as long as I get some sleep. The last thing I remember before happily diving into sleep is the feel of his naturally warm hands. When I wake up, I feel perfectly content. The sun is high in th- _WAIT. The sun is... where?!_ All traces of drowsiness disappear.

Kai has to be at work in the next couple of minutes, or he's going to be screwed. The poor guy is out like a log. Looking at the pond just a few feet away, I decide the best course of action He jumped up, spluttering curses at me, and then quickly sped away. I was right on his heels, and we made it just in time to see Xue send out the other two.

"Misumi, Jun wants you to write about your visit. Kai, get to work."

We both gave brisk nods in response. When I made it home, the first thing I did was write the letter. I made sure that everything was perfect before sending it off. It wasn't until I looked into the bucket of water by the futon that I noticed it. Instead of the way I had it this morning, my hair was completely different. Instead of a bun, a high pony tail was at the top of my head. It was segmented by red bands and my bangs were pulled out. How was I supposed to take down? I couldn't even see most of the ties. I doubted Kai would be of any help, either.

Fantastic.

* * *

**(a/n) So I changing the cover. I don't know if I'll keep it, change it back, or make another me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything other than my own OC's the rest belong to their rightful owners. A Wistful Bloom edited this chapter making it awesome.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Weddings

Everyone made sure to stare at me. My hair would not come down. Despite hours of running around in a panic, hoping that at least one single person would know what to do. No one did, or at least they had told me as much.

"I'm sorry, dear."

"No clue."

"It looks fine to me."

Only someone from the Fire Nation would think this looked 'fine'.

Kai should be out of work any minute now, and hopefully he'll know what to do. I'm not the waiting type. So, I now stand awkwardly in front of the tea shop. I don't really want to go in. Xue keeps glaring at me. It's not like I want to be here.

"Are you going to order or not, Misumi?"

His voice is mocking, but somehow still has the mandatory politeness. I grit my teeth as I walk to a table near the back, away from the bulk of the crowd. As I lazily trace the smooth stone table top, Kai decides to announce his presence with a loud, teasing laugh. I pulled at the end of my ponytail stubbornly.

"Mizu, what happened to **your** hair?" His eyes were still alight with mirth.

"Do you know how to fix this?"

My eyes never meet his; I only tug at the multiple hair ties that are somehow woven into my hair. He smile comes back full force.

"Of course I do, my mom used to do this style all the time."

YES, no more fire nation do for me! I have nothing against the Fire Nation, but there's only so much you can take. Especially since I'm wearing a very nice shade of blue, but red ribbons are littering my hair. I'm not exactly a fashion freak, but they don't match, and it annoys me. Kai clocks out while Xue continues glaring at me-this time for not buying anything. We head home quickly, since I'm eager to be rid of this... mess. Once we get home, I sit on the stone floor while Kai sits behind me, slowing undoing the style.

"It wasn't that bad, Mizu. You looked…nice."

He hesitates on the last word. I know I didn't look bad. I just didn't want a _certain someone_ to find me again so easily, and hair like this was a flashing sign.

"You mother's a hairdresser, isn't she?"

His hands slow down.

"Yeah for weddings."

For weddings.

She did hair for weddings.

That would mean this hair style is for weddings.

Is the prince finally getting married to Lady Kimiko? I hope that this wasn't my invitation.

"Done." I gave my hair a quick shake, glad to be comfortable again.

"Let's go, Kai! The night is still young."

He looked at me like I was a lychee nut, but joined me anyway.

* * *

I should have known it was a bad idea.

Xue made sure to talk louder than ever, just to add on to my pounding headache. Poor Kai looked likely to pass out. He was sweating bullets and the air around him was scorching. I only had bags under my eyes, but this wasn't over yet.

"MISUMI!"

Add a headache to those bags.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

There wasn't even a smidgen of concern- he was grinning like an idiot.

"I'm just fine, sir."

I gave him my best smile before bustling away to the equally annoying crowd.

"TEA PERSON!"

I wince, but head over to my _favorite_ customer.

"Yes, Lady Kimiko."

This time the prince managed to get away, so I have to suffer her alone. All of her 'friends' give me nasty looks, which is no surprise.

"Hurry, please."

I ignore them all. Jasmine tea, as per usual.

"My future husband and I were here just a little while ago!"

They all erupt into giggles. The sound is unbearable. I notice Xue waving me over. Hmm… which is the lesser of the two evils?

"TEA PERSON!"

"Coming, Sir." He gives me another smug look.

"Jun says he was glad that you got to see the palace's splendor. _And_ to stay out of trouble."

I wish he would have just given me another note.

"He also says that he's glad you've met the prince. It's a very high honor."

Yeah, a real honor.

I hope any future meetings are very few and far between. I already have one fire bender forcing his friendship on me, and Jun had a fit at that. If another one, especially the Fire Prince, makes me their friend... he'll pull me back to the Earth Kingdom. Which means I would fail.

I _never_ fail.

"Misumi, go back to work."

I go do what he says, absently. I still have a lot of work to do before I'm allowed to return home.

"This is the best tea in the entire city! I must have it at our engagement party."

I was right.

My eyes zoned in on the beaming bride-to-be. I hope I didn't have to go to the wedding, but if she wanted the tea shop to cater it, then I had no choice. Even when the shop closes, she and her friends leave laughing and squealing. Well, at least someone gets their dream come true.

"Kai, can we leave now?"

"No, we still have dishes to wash."

I groan. Clean up duty has to be the worst thing after set up duty. Dusting tables was not my idea of fun, especially after a hard morning of work. If he didn't hurry, Xue would come back and force us to do afternoon shifts, too. Kai would happily do it for the money.

"Is your mom going to do Lady Kimiko's hair for the wedding?"

"Nah, they have special people in the palace for that."

The wedding wouldn't happen until after the crown princess was crowned, but the engagement party would be in some weeks. I've never been to a fire nation engagement party, so I was a teensy bit excited to go.

"Can you wash any faster?"

"I'll try, Mizu."

Five minutes later, he was finally done.

"Finally! Let's go buy stuff."

He gave me an amused look, but let me drag him around. First we went to an herbal store. It had a little bit of everything, and what it didn't I could always ask Jun for. Next, we went and bought food. I even convinced him to let me buy him a mat, so he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor.

"Kai, there's a play."

Fire Nation plays had made their mark everywhere. Some were good and some were…..entertaining to look at. The Dancing Dragons were probably the best troop anywhere. They had been touring the Earth Kingdom when I left, so I never got to see a single play.

"I don't think we can go, Mizu."

I had to agree, the admission for just one person was more than we could ever afford. If I was by myself, I would just sneak in, but I know Kai wouldn't stand for it. Maybe I could convince him... just this once?

"No, Mizumi."

His sharp amber gaze makes me uncomfortable. I turn away from the grounds hastily- it's clear that neither of us will be seeing a play any time soon.

"Don't be sad, Mizu. Here."

It's a fire lily.

"Whoa."

I've seen water lilies and even tiger lilies, but fire lilies were rare to find out of the fire nation.

"Do you like it?"

I give him my best smile. "I love it."

We walk away from the quickly filling plaza back towards the tea shop. Xue could probably use some help with one of the outside tea stands, with all of the people milling about.

"Miss Melon."

I freeze. Kai looks ready to bust a gut.

"It's not funny, you jerk."

He tries to smother his laughter with his hand, but finally he just lets it all out. The prince stands in front of us, obviously in disguise.

"You shouldn't make a habit of hiding from your wife."

He gives me a golden glare.

"I am a prince. A prince does not _hide_."

Kai starts choking, and I join him. We both laugh at the disgruntled prince until a familiar screeching voice breaks through the crowd.

"PRINCE RYUU!"

All laughter stops and we all shudder.

Lady Kimiko.

"Hide me."

"You said it yourself; A prince does not hide." Why can't Kai be this devious all the time?

"I'll owe you. Please."

A favor from the prince? Jackpot.

"Okay! Time to hide you, your highness."

I grab both of their arms before speeding away to the outskirts of the capital. Nothing much is here, except for grassy plains that tumble into rocks. I was slightly sweaty and out of breath. Getting to the outer edge took a while, unless you knew a short cut or five.

"Wow, Mizu! This is amazing,"

Kai happily hopped down towards the stone boulders, heading towards the sands further out.

"It's the ocean! Of course it's amazing."

I run towards the waves like they were old friends. I sent a wave over to Kai, who could only yelp and thrash around. The prince sat on a stone boulder away from the water, seeming content to watch us be foolish.

"Don't be a wimp, your highness!"

He gave us a glare before slipping off his shoes. The pair of them probably cost more than everything I own.

"A wimp? That's it, you're on!"

* * *

(**a/n) I know it's been a while, but here it is. Please let me know what you think or if there's anything you want to see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up this week.**


End file.
